Dernière fois
by Dwynn
Summary: Un adieu tout en douceur...T pour une base solide... :


**Quelque part, une chambre de motel...**

Il s'avance vers moi, doucement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le laisse faire. Il fait chaud. Nous avons peu de temps. C'est la dernière fois, un adieu, en quelques sortes. Je le sais, je ne suis pas dupe. Après quelques instants de bonheur, on retrouvera la terre ferme et on se séparera. Pour de bon, cette fois.

Nous nous sommes croisés par hasard, sans se reconnaître tout de suite. Puis, tout s'est enchaîné si vite... un café, des confidences et puis...

Je crois qu'il en avait besoin. Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs. On se connaît depuis longtemps, lui et moi. Je sais qu'il n'était pas très bien quand il m'a revue, tout à l'heure. Il a dû avoir quelques problèmes personnels. Si on considère que j'étais à peu près dans le même état, on peut aisément comprendre le fait qu'on soit retombé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, même si c'est pour très peu de temps.

Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver, et son baiser me prend au dépourvu, mais je me cale vite dans la chaleur de ses bras, comme avant. Il a toujours les plus beaux yeux de la Navy, c'est incontestable. Mes mains me rapellent que ses fesses sont aussi très agréables, mais que son uniforme est vraiment de trop.

Je souris en remarquant que certains détails n'ont pas changé. Il est toujours aussi impatient, fougueux parfois. J'aime le retrouver comme ça, comme quand nous étions encore jeunes. À cette époque, nous devions nous cacher de sa mère et surtout, de mon père. On aimait ce jeu-là. Ca me manque vraiment, d'aimer sans se poser de questions. Il faut croire que l'âge complique les choses de l'amour.

Ses lèvres se sont glissées derrière mon oreille, sa main sous ma jupe... sa chemise est déjà entièrement déboutonnée et je passe le bout de mes doigts sur sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il s'applique à déposer des baisers désordonnés sur mon épaule. Il frissonne sous la caresse, je souris. Pour répondre, il passe sa deuxième main sur ma nuque. Il n'a rien oublié de tout ce qui nous a uni dans le passé... cette seule pensée me réchauffe le coeur. Il ne m'a pas oubliée.

Nous avions dix-sept ans, presque dix-huit, la première fois. Il venait de rentrer du Vietnam. C'est fou ce que le temps passe. Même après toutes ces années, aucun de nous n'a enterré l'autre dans le fond de son coeur. Pourtant, j'aurai pu, tout comme lui. Mais je crois que la première fois est toujours inoubliable. Surtout la première personne.

Son pantalon a rejoint mon chemisier au sol, sa chemise s'apprête à prendre le même chemin. Nos lèvres se séparent, le temps d'un regard... front contre front, sa main sur ma joue et la mienne sur son torse. Plus de quinze ans... il a très bien vieilli, c'est un fait. Ses yeux me rappellent encore que c'est la dernière fois, que nous n'avons que peu de temps. Il semble le comprendre également, aussi il cherche mes lèvres et la passion reprend le dessus...

Le lit nous accueille enfin, il sourit timidement, puis ses lèvres et ses mains se rejoignent contre ma poitrine. Je retourne rapidement la situation à mon avantage et me retrouve au dessus de lui. Il a ce sourire espiègle, prouvant qu'il n'attend que ce moment. Je sais comment le faire fondre, comment jouer avec lui... ça a toujours été dans mes cordes. Je bouge contre lui, il prend un de mes seins dans sa main, ferme les yeux.

Je me penche pour lui voler un baiser, mes cheveux frôlent sa joue puis son cou... j'ai l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque de nos vingt ans. Une de ses mains se glisse dans mon dos, passe sur ma nuque et pince doucement mon épaule. Alors, je me rends compte que c'est réellement terminé. Bientôt, il quittera la chambre et je quitterai le pays. Je soupire inaudiblement, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Il sait aussi bien que moi ce qui se passera, après.

J'aime un autre homme. Il le sait. Je l'ai aimé, lui, longtemps. Tout comme j'ose croire qu'il m'a aimée aussi. Mais désormais, mon coeur ne lui appartient plus, comme le sien n'est plus à moi. Nos initiales enlacées et gravées il y a si longtemps dans la pierre ont disparu comme la craie sur un tableau noir. La jeunesse... l'insouciance... on pense toujours que ça sera pour la vie et que rien ne nous séparera... c'est une bien douce utopie. Pour moi, le rêve a pris fin quand il est partit rejoindre ses avions. Etrangement, je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. J'espérais juste avoir vraiment compté pour lui.

Il inverse de nouveau la situation, s'enfonçant un peu plus en moi. Il arrive, je le sens. Bientôt, le septième ciel. C'est la dernière fois que nous l'atteindrons ensemble. Une boule se noue au creux de ma gorge. Il me manquera. L'autre, celui auquel mon coeur appartient, ne me rendra probablement rien de cet amour que je lui porte. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Plus tard, peut être... le coeur ne choisit pas celui qu'il aime.

Nous venons d'atteindre le summum du plaisir ensemble, il se laisse tomber sur moi, embrasse une dernière fois ma gorge dans un soupir que je lui rends. Nous restons quelques minutes l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Nos dernières minutes. Puis, comme je l'avais prévu, il se lève et se rhabille lentement, tandis que je m'assois dans le lit, laissant reposer ma tête sur mes genoux.

Il tient sa veste et sa casquette entre ses mains, le regard baissé. Puis, il se tourne vers moi. Nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour savoir que tout est fini. Il n'a pas besoin de mots pour savoir qu'il ne me reverra plus jamais. Je n'ai pas besoin de mots pour savoir que c'est _elle_ qui a son coeur, désormais. Je me demande si _elle_ réalise la chance qu'_elle_ a. Posséder le coeur d'Harmon Rabb Junior, c'est le posséder tout entier. _Elle_ a de la chance. J'espère seulement qu'_elle_ s'en rend compte.

Il dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et cette fois, c'est fini. La porte s'est refermée derrière lui. Elle s'est refermée sur notre histoire passée et commune.

C'était la dernière fois, c'était un adieu... c'était notre adieu.


End file.
